Goodbye
by Dave Ziegler
Summary: A short story in which an 100 or so year old Jaina reflects upon the events of her life.


Disclaimer: Star Wars if the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. Not me.  
  
"Good-bye"  
by Dave Ziegler  
ziggymd24@yahoo.com  
  
  
I feel as if a part of me is about to die. That's a euphemism   
really, still trying to protect myself from the truth I guess. Might as   
well face the music as they say. I am going to die. Soon. Me, Jaina Solo.   
And there's not a damned thing anyone can do about it.  
  
If only Mom were around to hear me speak like that. Oh, would she  
have come down so hard on me for uttering such a profanity. "That is not   
language befitting anyone, much less you, Jaina." Then she'd go off to find  
Dad knowing full well where I overheard such a curse. I can still see the  
stern look on her face, the one she always used when we, Jacen and myself,  
were meant to remember something for the rest of our lives. I wonder what  
she'd think now knowing that it actually worked? I miss her terribly.   
And Dad. And Jacen.  
  
Why? Why did he have to die first? Jacen was always so full of   
life and exuberance. Telling jokes, laughing, doting on his animals and   
Tenel Ka. He infused our lives with joy. My life with joy. When he   
passed from this life part of me ... ceased. I know of no other way to   
describe the sensation. All the good things in life just didn't quite hold   
that same sterling sheen. I knew then, as my twin brother died and our   
mutual bond was severed, that I would not continue in this life much longer.  
  
In fact, it's only been three years. Seems like decades to us old   
folks though. No longer hopping about the galaxy righting misdeeds and   
protecting the innocent. The life of a true Jedi. One I had to give up   
long ago. Who am I kidding, though? The life of a true Jedi? I still live  
as a Jedi should. Instead of doing the fighting, I teach. It is just as   
worthy a task as physically protecting the New Republic. As headmaster it  
is my duty to shepherd the students of the Jedi Academy on a path that   
leads not to the darkside, but to the light.  
  
The Jedi Academy. The great temple holds so many memories for me.   
I met Lowie and Tenel Ka here, lifelong friends each. Both now sitting at   
my bedside. They will make superb headmasters for the Academy. Doubt may  
taunt them now, but it will pass, as all things do. As I will.  
  
This room. This bed. My bed. Zekk and I first made love here.   
If only they knew! That would wipe those morose, pitying expressions off   
their faces faster than a Womprat who smells a hungry Hutt! They shouldn't  
be so sad though. I've lived long and well. Zekk was an excellent husband   
and a loving father. Together we brought Sylia into this universe, gave   
her the love and affection she needed to grow up a strong and moral woman.  
I couldn't contemplate wishing for more.  
  
Sylia looks the worst of all, though. My daughter, I wish I might   
gather enough strength to speak to you. To tell you not to despair, but to  
celebrate. Celebrate what I've done during my life, do not contemplate  
the vicissitudes that will appear when I'm gone. But I can't, and so the   
pain and grief still twist her features.  
  
One day she will understand, when the pain has faded and I'm nought  
but a fantastic bedtime story for all Sylia's eager grandchildren. I find  
it ironic, really, that by most I'll be remembered as a heroine of the   
New Republic. As a woman who partook in great exploits and amazing   
adventures. The stuff of dreams and legends. Yet now, looking back, I   
realize that my life was made complete not by praise and glory, but by  
knowing that I loved and there were those who loved me.  
  
And they are with me. I feel at peace, and am one with the force.  
It is beckoning to me. My time is short. The faces I saw so clearly a   
moment ago are faded, strange slurred charicatures hardly recognizable to   
me. I can feel them though. Their emotions rage like a thunderstorm.   
There's something inside me. It's not their grief I sense, it feels   
different. A presence. No, many. They're endowing me with their strength.   
Mom, Dad, Uncle Luke, Zekk, Jacen!  
  
I turn my head toward the loved ones I'm about to leave behind.  
"Good-bye my friends, my family. I have cherished you all." They seem   
shocked to hear words tremble from my lips. It is no matter though. They   
shall continue, my family's future. My family's past, they've surrounded   
me, all smiling faces radiating welcome. Together they reach down and   
embrace me.  
  
[End]  



End file.
